


Fire & Water

by pepperine



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Canon Universe, Djinn Equip, F/M, Female Ejaculation, PWP, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:56:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7255240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperine/pseuds/pepperine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alibaba’s palms are almost hot enough to hurt, but somewhere between Vinea’s magic and Kougyoku's own excitement, the pain is dulled into something much more satisfying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire & Water

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 2 of [Alikou Week](http://alikouweek.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr. (Blog post [here](http://himegimi.tumblr.com/post/146212131529/fire-water-alibabakougyoku).) Djinn equip PWP based on the notion that [Alibaba is uncomfortably hot to the touch](http://himegimi.tumblr.com/post/120890562204/things-that-werent-in-the-scanlation-kougyoku). This is probably rougher and less sweet than a lot of people would expect from this pairing, but I like the idea that Kougyoku kinda gets off on low-stakes fights (like in Balbadd or Sindria). Anyway, the djinn equips are based on the volume covers, not A-1’s simplified designs.

Her knees dig into the sand as she pins him, leaning hard on Vinea’s sword to push it into the ground above his head –one final act of dominance. Alibaba’s smile is impish, his chest heaving in time with hers, pulse thrumming visibly at the side of his neck. Heat billows up from his skin, a welcome respite from the frigid seawater washing over their legs, and Kougyoku can’t help but shudder at the sensation. She clenches her teeth to keep them from chattering, grinning down at her friend through the adrenaline euphoria.

“Your win, then,” Alibaba says with a breathless laugh, eyes wild as he stares up at her, as though he too is unwilling to let their match end so soon. He glances over at Amon’s sword, stuck in the sand not far to his right, knocked cleanly from his hand by the same attack that sent him crashing down onto the beach just moments ago. Kougyoku expects him to try to stand and retrieve it, but he remains flat on his back beneath her, instead gripping at her thighs in a way that pulls her hips down harder against him.

Alibaba’s palms are almost hot enough to hurt, but somewhere between Vinea’s magic and her own excitement, the pain is dulled into something much more satisfying.

“Of course,” Kougyoku replies, rocking whichever way those incredible hands push her, modesty and restraint burned away by exhilaration. She doesn’t get it, why she’s actually getting off on this, but she’s no stranger to the desire. It comes with the battles, the really good ones where her heart pounds from eagerness before exertion, the ones that are all pride with none of the danger. And there’s no sense in fighting it, not when Alibaba is spurring her on this way.

Every inch of her feels electrified and too alive, intensifying the sensations of her friend’s hips pushing up between her legs to the point where her breath hitches. His teeth are gritted now too, brow tensing as Kougyoku moves against him. One hand leaves her thigh, but the sting remains, and she doesn’t even realize it’s gone until Alibaba’s fingers are closing around the red jewel that dangles between her breasts.

A firm tug on the chain of her necklace sends her pitching forward, but she catches herself on one outstretched arm before her mouth can meet his, simply out of instinct. Salt water drips from her hair onto his face, his darkened eyes holding her gaze no less intensely than they did as the two of them clashed above Magnostadt’s turbulent bay. Alibaba’s mouth curves into a grin, jarringly more playful than the way his fingertips dig into her leg, still guiding her movements.

“Thought I had you for a second there,” he says, and Kougyoku doesn’t know if he means just now or during their spar. Regardless, she huffs, her attempt at a haughty laugh, but the way Alibaba arches up under her at just the right moment throws her off yet again. Her eyes slip shut in frustration and she presses back against him, tilting her hips to make better use of her new angle atop her friend. Body thrumming with adrenaline and arousal, the friction between them is absolutely intoxicating.

“You’ll just have to try harder next time,” she murmurs, unable to stop the shaking in her breath as she begins to tug the layers of fabric out from beneath her. They’ve done this before, just once in Sindria, but once was more than enough to get a taste for it –and for each other. Had they not been separated by half a world, this would surely be a common occurrence. But they were, and it isn’t, and Kougyoku’s inexperienced hand trembles as she pulls the sheer fabric of her skirt from beneath her.

It’s only after her scant clothes are out of the way that Alibaba makes his move, bringing his knee up fast so that it bumps against her bottom, nudging her forward so he can easily capture her lips. She yelps into the kiss, but his fingers curling hard in her hair keep her from pulling away. Somehow it’s frustrating, as though he’s landed a real blow against her, but Kougyoku doesn’t know how to retaliate, or even if she wants to. Alibaba’s lips taste like the ocean as they suckle at hers, nothing but salt, and they’re feverishly hot, just like the rest of him. But the hand that’s now squeezing at her backside is hotter, and the princess gasps in almost-pain, swollen lips parted as she jerks her head up reflexively.

“ _Gotcha_ ,” Alibaba announces, breathless, his victorious smile so broad it makes his eyes squint. A small whine escapes Kougyoku when he presses his hips up against her again, his hand on her bottom encouraging her to keep grinding down on him. He’s hard now, she can feel it, and the thought alone is nearly enough to make her lose her head.

“I already won,” she tells him mindlessly, her movements never stopping. The heat from his touch is slowly more tolerable the longer it stays on her skin, not unlike the feeling of acclimating to a hot bath. But chilly seawater still laps at their legs, hissing and gurgling whenever it washes over the flames that cling to Alibaba’s ankles. It’s almost painfully cold against the parts of Kougyoku’s skin that remain white and untouched by Vinea’s magic, leaving her unable to hold back the soft sounds that build within her chest.

The jewelry trapped between them feels almost hot enough to burn, however, clinking together as she writhes atop Alibaba, his greedy hands still roaming and squeezing and pulling her closer. But Kougyoku hardly needs that sort of encouragement, her mouth desperately seeking out his once more as she moves hard against him, throbbing with arousal. He kisses her like he’ll never see her again, the ferocity of it surprising her even now.

Clumsily, Kougyoku grabs a handful of the wet fabric clinging to the prince’s hips, tugging it up until it’s bunched around his narrow waist. She can feel her heart pounding against her ribs as she lifts her own hips a bit, Alibaba’s hand slipping between their bodies so he can guide his cock into her. The way he thrusts up inside her is quick and unceremonious, Kougyoku’s voice carrying along the beach and swallowing up his own groan as she cries out.

“Damn it, that’s _hot_ ,” she hisses, propping herself up on outstretched arms, as though putting some space between her torso and Alibaba’s will do something about the heat prickling inside. But all it does is drive him deeper into her, causing them to moan in unison. It’s nearly painful, but the _good_ kind of painful —the kind that adrenaline twists into pleasure before allowing to dull. Kougyoku gives her hips a tentative roll, her fingers curling in the wet sand on either side of Alibaba’s head in satisfaction.

“So... take it out... if you can’t handle it,” comes his reply, that infuriatingly triumphant smile returning to his face. To him, their fight still isn’t over; this is merely round two. The fire in his eyes continues to blaze, the searing heat of his hands running up Kougyoku’s sides so he can squeeze at her breasts. He's nearly burning her, but he won’t force a concession out of her. Not yet.

“No,” she breathes, lips curving into a smirk of her own as she straightens up. Alibaba swallows, biting his lip when she starts making slow circles with her hips. It’s incredible, heat and friction and fullness combining into something more amazing than Kougyoku has ever felt before. Her eyes fall shut as she leans back, basking in the sensation. “I love it.”

Things begin to blur after that. Everything feels like too much and not enough all at once, waves of heat and chilly seawater washing over her as she rides her friend. Kougyoku’s breath comes in quick bursts with her every bounce on his cock, blue hair floating behind her as though it’s suspended in liquid. Large droplets of salt water slowly shake free from the tips, though most remain suspended around her like bubbles. Those that sink too close to Alibaba’s flames are reduced to vapor, a thin mist building around the two of them as their voices grow louder and their movements jerkier.

One of his hands clutches at her thigh, fingertips digging hard into smooth scales just below the band of gold. Kougyoku’s skirt is in his other hand, held up out of the way so Alibaba can see himself disappearing into her, his passion leaving the sheer fabric scorched in places and torn in others. His teeth are gritted tight, face flushed as he continues to pull her down onto him, his cock hitting something inside her that makes her legs tremble. Kougyoku can feel herself growing warmer, insides aching and body tensing, although adrenaline still cuts through the haze of arousal. Shakily, she reaches down to rub at her clit, voice escaping her in a desperate moan. She just needs a few more moments, a little more stimulation—

Suddenly, Kougyoku feels nothing but the world spinning and her body splashing into an inch of frigid seawater. She shrieks in surprise, and then again in frustration, louder this time, when she realizes Alibaba has _flipped_ her. He’s pressing himself against her back, one arm around her waist, trapping her on her hands and knees in the wet sand.

“You let your guard down,” her friend chuckles, his breath coming in exhilarated heaves against her ear and the back of her neck. His skin is almost painfully hot where it touches her, from her shoulders down to her backside —all areas still mostly unaccustomed to the heat. Kougyoku stares hard at the churning ocean that now lays before her, fingers itching to curl around the hilt of Vinea’s sword. Alibaba deserves nothing short of a few dunks into the abyss for this —for humiliating her by tearing her pleasure away from her.

“ _Bastard_ ,” she spits out, fully aware of the irony of the insult, but Alibaba only laughs again. His teeth graze along her neck, a long tail of golden hair tickling her shoulder, and he nips at her skin before easing himself back inside of her. The heat somehow feels more intense than before, making Kougyoku groan and writhe as pain melts into pleasure. Alibaba’s arm tightens around her waist as he gives a few good thrusts; he’s stronger than she remembers, but whether it’s from Amon’s magic or a year in the Colosseum, she doesn’t know.

What Kougyoku _does_ know is that this feels far more incredible than what they’d been doing until just a few moments ago. Alibaba is deeper within her now, filling her completely and already bringing stars to her eyes as he moves. She pushes back against him even as he straightens up behind her, unwilling to let him slow the pace. His hands find their way to her hips, pulling her to meet his thrusts and holding her hard enough to bruise. Pink eyes slip shut in satisfaction, thin brows drawing together.

Cold water rushes over Kougyoku’s hands and legs, dragging fine sand out from beneath her, although it feels like her entire body is being swallowed up in pleasure. Alibaba’s breath is humid and steady on her back, each rough thrust of his hips knocking a soft moan out of her. She couldn’t hold her voice back if she tried, nor could she stop herself from arching and bucking against him like a wanton whore.

Her legs trembling and her wrists weak, arousal coils tighter and tighter within her belly. But Kougyoku is anything but helpless to the orgasm that finally crashes over her, reaching back to grab at the fabric over one of Alibaba’s thighs to keep him inside her as she curls forward into the surf. Her ears ring and she can feel a gush of liquid from between her legs —some strange doing of her equip, no doubt— and every inch of her clenches and shudders in euphoria.

Alibaba follows with a wordless shout soon after, the movements of his hips stuttering and slowing as he spills into her. His release is hot enough for Kougyoku to actually feel, but she doesn’t mind it, her senses floating around her like the water droplets from her hair.

She’s not particularly aware how long passes before either of them moves, but Alibaba is still inside her when his touch suddenly goes cold. Curious, Kougyoku glances over her shoulder to see her friend kneeling behind her in his toga and boots, panting and looking dazed. The frigid water lapping at their legs brings goosebumps to his skin, no longer heated by Amon’s flames, but he sits down with a splash nonetheless.

“Your equip’s gone,” Kougyoku says plainly, moving into a sitting position herself, and Alibaba lets the statement hang in the air between them. He wipes a palm over his eyes, as though trying to process what exactly just happened. Then Kougyoku sees the corners of his mouth twitch into a smile, and he gives a quiet laugh.

“Yeah, it’s really your win, I guess,” he says from behind his hand, and Kougyoku feels her own victorious grin return.

**End.**

 


End file.
